Confesiones
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Col está harto de querer a Connie en silencio... quiere confesárselo, ya. Por suerte, su pegaso Skylark le ayudará... más o menos. ¿Dónde acabará una tarde de confesiones?


Hola!

Bueno, hoy quería publicar un fic sobre una saga que me leí hace tiempo (en realidad sólo los dos primeros libros; los otros están en busca y captura xD), y que me estoy releyendo por segunda o tercera vez.

Me pareció que Col y Connie hacían una pareja fantástica (aunque creo que no salen juntos hasta el cuarto libro!), y me inventé unos cuantos fics que podrían funcionar. Así que ahora, que he refrescado la memoria, y que tengo cuenta en FF, los escribo y subo poquito a poquito. Este es el primero.

Espero que os guste! :)

P.D. Y, amigos ingleses… recordad que el traductor de Google está para algo! xD Tal y como dice mi perfil: "No hay barreras con el idioma".

* * *

><p>Aquella era una bonita tarde de primavera, en la que todo el mundo parecía estar feliz...<p>

El farmacéutico leía un libro tranquilamente, sin que nadie necesitara entrar en su farmacia. La confitera sonreía alegremente, mientras les entregaba los dulces a sus clientes. El panadero les contaba chistes a su mujer, y a los que iban a comprar pan. Los pescadores zarpaban velozmente, felices del buen tiempo que les permitía ir a pescar. Los transeúntes se saludaban por la calle emotivamente, aunque se hubieran visto el día anterior. Incluso los animales saltaban de aquí para allá sin parar, reclamando la atención de la gente.

Pero Colin Clamworthy, más conocido como Col, no estaba ni mucho menos feliz.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para deleitarse con todo aquello.  
>Había quedado con Connie en un claro del bosque para dar un paseo con su pegaso Skylark, como se había vuelto costumbre en el último año. Connie y él eran grandes amigos, y de todas formas, él nunca había tenido dificultades con la gente, pero es que el problema no era aquel.<p>

El verdadero problema estaba formado por un gran conjunto de cosas que le hacían pensar lo peor… que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Connie Lionheart. Sí, enamorado, enamorado como un maldito idiota.  
>Y había llegado a aquella conclusión por ciertos hechos que llevaban ocurriéndole últimamente… Lo primero, cuando ella le sonreía o reía, sentía una sospechosa sensación en el estómago, que sí, tal vez fuera como de mariposas, y no podía evitar enrojecer. Además, cuando ella se agarraba a su cintura al montar en Skylark, todo su cuerpo ardía repentinamente, pero no le resultaba incómodo, sino absurdamente placentero. Y para colmo, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo observándola como embobado, o pensando en ella cuando no venía al caso, y últimamente, incluso había soñado que la besaba.<p>

Aquello era peor que una enfermedad. Bueno, para Col, de hecho, era una enfermedad. Principalmente porque, entre el completo fracaso sentimental de sus padres, y el hecho de que la persona de la que estaba enamorado fuera su mejor amiga; el amor le parecía un terrible error, una gran desgracia.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, de camino al claro donde había quedado con Connie, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos. La idea había sido de su amigo el pegaso… aunque precisamente por aquello, el joven ya no estaba tan seguro de desear que lo siguiera siendo. Sin duda alguna, no había vuelta atrás, porque en caso de que se atascara o decidiera no hacerlo, Skylark estaría allí para hacerlo por él.

Col llegó finalmente al claro, y se encontró con que tanto Connie como Skylark ya estaban allí. Maldiciendo en silencio al pegaso, saludó con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, que de inmediato se la devolvió:  
>-Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.-se quejó Skylark.<br>-Yo también estoy encantado de verte, amigo.-dijo irónicamente Col.- Y te recuerdo que hoy no tenemos prisa.  
>-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es eso?-inquirió sonriendo burlón el pegaso, dispuesto a ponérselo difícil.<br>-Hoy no vamos a volar.-respondió él, observando de reojo a Connie.  
>-¿No?-se sorprendió ella.- ¿Por qué?<br>-Tengo otra cosa planeada.-acabó por sonreír Col.  
>-Me dan miedo tus planes, Col Clamworthy.-replicó la joven, alzando las cejas con suspicacia.<br>-Ah, a mí no me engañas, Connie Lionheart. Sé perfectamente que te encantan.-se burló el joven.  
>-Te aseguro que no.-bufó Connie con falsa indignación.- Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que será mejor que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, antes de que salga huyendo.<p>

Col apoyó una mano en el costado de su pegaso, para poder transmitirle sus pensamientos. Su amiga ya era capaz de evitar escucharlos, y aquella habilidad les venía realmente bien. _"Mala señal"_, pensó el joven. _"Tonterías"_, replicó Skylark, _"Sólo empieza, y las palabras te vendrán solas"_. _"No lo creo"_, se lamentó Col. _"En tal caso, ya te las chivaré yo"_, dijo humorísticamente el pegaso, _"Pero empieza de una buena vez"_.  
>-Col, ¿te pasa algo?-se preocupó Connie, al observar que su amigo se había quedado repentinamente mudo.<br>-No, no, estoy bien.-aseguró velozmente Col.- Sólo… pensaba.  
>-¿En qué pensabas?-se interesó ella, sonriente.<br>-En nosotros.-respondió el joven, pero de inmediato se reprochó: _"Idiota, qué estupidez acabas de decir"_.- Quiero decir... en nuestra relación. De amistad. Eso es, en nuestra relación de amistad.-se corrigió torpemente.  
>-Ya.-murmuró la joven, sin saber del todo qué quería decir su amigo.- Entonces, ¿qué tenías planeado?<br>-Oh, ya verás, te encantará.-intervino alegremente Skylark.- A ver si a mi compañero le da la gana empezar.  
>-Sí…-masculló él.- Lo que ocurre es que tengo una cosa que decirte, pero… no es fácil. Ya ha sido bastante difícil admitírmelo a mí mismo.<p>

Col se apartó el flequillo de la cara, y se acercó un poco más a Connie, que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con confusión. Skylark les observaba con un interés que no pasaba desapercibido:  
>-Oye, Col, si te resulta tan difícil, puede decírmelo Skylark.-aseguró calmadamente Connie.- ¿Son malas noticias?<br>-Sí. Digo no. Es decir… Bueno, no lo sé.-suspiró Col.- Es complicado. Y mi "querido" compañero no ayuda…-añadió irónicamente.  
>-Si me voy, nunca te lo dirá.-le dijo el pegaso a la joven.- Así que será mejor que me quede y empiece yo… Veamos, lo que ocurre es que mi compañero ha desarrollado hacia ti cierto... sentimiento… que hasta entonces le resultaba desconocido y francamente aterrador, y está intentando transmitírtelo.<br>-¡Skylark!-se quejó el joven.  
>-No lo entiendo.-admitió ella.- Al menos no del todo.<br>-Digamos que estoy verdaderamente harto de escucharle hablar de ti a todas horas. Connie esto, Connie lo otro… Y no porque me desagrades, compréndelo, pero ya sabes, al final te acaba doliendo un poco la cabeza de oír todo el tiempo hablar de lo mismo…-explicó Skylark.  
>-¡Skylark!-aulló él.- ¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?<br>-Bueno, bueno… mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, antes de que mi compañero me corte las alas… literalmente.-se escabulló el pegaso, desplegando las alas y preparándose para volar.- Avísame cuando hayas terminado.

Y tras aquella pequeña petición a su furiosísimo compañero humano, Skylark alzó el vuelo velozmente, y se alejó hasta que fue sólo una sombra entre las nubes.

Col miró de nuevo a Connie, y descubrió que ella le observaba de forma extraña, como si no estuviera completamente en aquel mundo. Pero lo que él no podía imaginar, era que la joven estaba reuniendo valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Así que, sin previo aviso, Connie avanzó un paso, y apoyó las manos en la nuca de Col. Él se la quedó mirando sin atreverse a respirar, y dejó sutilmente las manos en su cintura. Ella dudó un instante, como si aún le faltase algo de valor, y entonces… le besó. Él disfrutó enormemente de aquel roce, e inmediatamente le devolvió el beso con aún más ternura de la que ella había demostrado.  
>-Pues eso.-susurró Col cuando se separaron.- Que te quiero.<br>-Yo también te quiero.-sonrió Connie en respuesta.  
>-Supongo que preguntarte ahora si saldrías conmigo sería una tontería.-musitó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.<br>-Sí, pero no la peor que te he visto hacer.-replicó ella.- Y de todas formas, la respuesta es sí.

Col sonrió más ampliamente aún, y alzó la vista al cielo, observando como su amigo volaba hacia ellos lentamente.  
>-Al final tendré que agradecérselo a Skylark.-comentó distraídamente.<br>-Es un buen compañero.-respondió Connie, también observando la figura que se acercaba.  
>-El mejor.-aseguró Col, mientras volvía a besarla.<p>

Y no muy lejos, en el cielo, un pegaso que se dirigía hacia aquellas dos personas que estaban en el claro, sonreía para sí y se felicitaba internamente. Él siempre había sabido que aquellas confesiones terminarían bien, y que era su obligación como compañero de aquel humano provocarlas.


End file.
